The girl in red
by mistmoonstone14949
Summary: Charlotte is a lot like both of her brothers, Tom and Jake Sully. But she is also herself. Would she be able to catch the eye of the next leader of the clan? (Tsu'teyXOC) rated T for language and future stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**hey everybody. this is my new story and hope you all like it. let me know what you think and if you want some more. this is just the introduction paragraph and not much is really going to happen. when there is random bold places in the text, that is Charlotte's thoughts.**

_Did you know that driving with only one hand is a pain in the rear. I am only driving with one hand because I lost the other one in battle. I am a retired Navy Personnel because I was 'unfit' for duty because I only had one hand. My name is Charlotte Sully but most people call me Charlie or Char. Just depends on how you know me. I have two brothers, a marine named Jake and a scientist named Tom but I like to call him Tommy. I was normally never thought of as their sister because they both had natural brown hair and my hair was a bright red; not the natural red but like a red, red. It wasn't as bright as my mom's is but still pretty bright. _

_My brother Tom went to a school place and studied stuff about another world called Pandora. Jake thought it was a waste of time, but I thought it was pretty cool. I actually ended up going with him when my hand was blown. Even though he had about a year more schooling than I did, I still was just as good as him. I am a really fast learner and I love learning new things. So when he came home one day all excited about what he had learned that day, I had him tell me what he learned. I soon started going to school with him and caught up with their class within the 5 months that I was there. Because I had learned and memorized things so quickly, I was able to go to Pandora with them when they left in the next year or so. They got my DNA and started making or creating my own Na'vi. Tom and I were super excited to be going to the planet that we had learned so much about._

_My brother Jake on the other hand wouldn't have been as excited about it. If you noticed I did say wouldn't have, he doesn't know. But I was on my way to pick him up at that exact moment in time. He had been kicked out of the bar that he had been in. After he came home from the place he was stationed at, he started drinking a lot and getting into a lot of fights. I understood that he had to get his testosterone levels out some how but I didn't like how he was doing it. but i sadly had no say in what he did, only had a say in how to protect him. Even though he was a couple years older than me and a couple years younger than Tom, I was very protective of him. He may not have had legs, but I did and he had two arms. We were pretty close and actually were somewhat closer than Tom and I were. Even though I had spent more time with Tom than I had with Jake. _

_I drove up to the bar and saw Jake sitting outside drinking a beer waiting for me. I climbed out of the car and walked over to him. I put my hand on my hip and looked at him. _

"_Looks like I'm here to save your butt, again." i said with a sigh._

"_I didn't need saving." he replied taking another drink of his beer._

"_Mmhmmm, then how are you going to get home?" I asked with a smirked. He paused in his movement to take a drink and looked at me. _

"_I would have found a way."_

"_Whatever. just get over here so that we can go over to Tommy's." he wheeled over to the car and I helped in then put his wheelchair in the back. I climbed into the car and turned it on and started driving. Jakes phone started to ring and he pulled it out and answered it. After a little bit he said my name then put the phone on speaker and set in between our seats. _

"_Hello Jake Sully and Charlotte Sully," __**This didn't sound good. **__"I'm afraid to inform you that your brother was found dead." __**WHAT. **__I pulled the car over to the side of the road and put it in park to be able to focus on what this person was saying. __**Tommy's dead?! **__"Someone reported hearing gunshots coming from the house and called the police. When the police arrived, they found your brother Tom on the ground with a couple gunshot wounds. Tom apparently walked in on a robbery and was shot, he was pronounced dead on sight. the police are doing everything they can to find the person that had broken into your house. If you would like to see your brother, he is at the morgue waiting. we thought we would let you see him before anything was done. Oh and Charlotte, Dr. Augustine sent a message letting you know that she was very excited to see her top students. your flight is going to be leaving in a weeks time." without another word he hung up. i sat there just staring at the steering wheel, not knowing what to say._

"_Tommy, is…..dead." i finally said after about 10 minutes of silence. "why now, we were supposed to be going to Pandora together." i whispered to myself. _

"_Who's Dr. Augustine?" Jake asked. __**Of all the things he catches, why that? **_

_i ended up explaining to him about the journey that Tom and I were planning on taking in a week. _

_ -End Flashback-_

**Hope you all like it, let me know what you think and if you want more. Sorry about the weirdness that happened when i first posted this, but hopefully it will work this time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**bold in the writing that is not italics, is when they speak to each other in Na'vi. i do not own Avatar ( i wish i did) i only own my character and ideas. **

I sat on the airplane across from Jake as we flew to the place we were going to be staying at on Pandora. I shook my head trying to get the memory out of my head that i didn't want to remember.

"you ok?" jake yelled across the plane to me. i nodded my head in reply so that i didn't worry him. Jake was here because he was a match for Tom's Na'vi and he decided to come so i wasn't left alone with all of the "weirdos" as Jake called them.

"Keep your masks on. i will not be having any dead recruits today. doesn't look good on the resume." the guy that was incharge of all the new recruits on this plane said as he walked down the aisle. I grabbed my mask and put it on without a problem. i looked over at Jake and saw that he was still putting his on. i chuckled softly and shook my head. I heard the fans on the plane point a different direction, letting me know that we were here.

"Lets go, go, go!" the guy called as he motioned his hand to have everyone run off. I sat down as everyone left so that i could help Jake if i needed to…...if i wanted to. I stood up and walked over to Jake as he hopped into his wheelchair and put his bag on his back.

"You sure you don't want to run after them?" i asked seriously. He looked at me with a look that says, "you're kidding right?" i just chuckled and walked along side him to the giant building in front of us. as we were walking we get closer to a small group of soldiers that were looking at all of the new recruits. One of them looked our way and, sadly for him a heard what he said.

"Looks like the meals on wheels."

"That's just wrong." this furiated me. They had no idea how deadly could be and i started to storm up to them. Jake grabbed my arm and shook his head, i knew what he meant but i didn't care. No one talks to my brother like that and gets away with it. Even if it's something small that i do to them.

I walked up to the group and stood in front of them. i looked behind them, "What's that?" they looked behind them but didn't see anything so looked back at me. "Oh sorry, looks like its just a stick up your ass. looks like my favorite meal, bitch on a stick." i said with a smirk. i walked away over to Jake as the boys had a look of disbelief on their faces.

"what was that for, you could have just left them alone like i tried to tell you to." he said with a small smile.

"Key word, could. that didn't mean i had to. i had a choice and i chose to do that. i may be small and look delicate but i am one person you don't want to get on the bad side of." we walked into the area that some guy was talking. During his speech he told us his name was Colonel Miles Quitarch. we were sitting in the back listening to his speech, but i wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying.

"He seems to full of himself." i whispered to Jake.

"He's just trying to make himself seem bigger. My trainer in the Marines did the same thing to all of the new people getting the run down." Jake replied.

"I dont like it." i said standing back up straight. Colonel Quitarch finished his speech short after and dismissed everyone. People left in groups and pairs heading to where they were going to be sleeping and staying for the next, who knows how long.

"Come on, lets get to the lab." i said grabbing his chair with my hand and rolling him down the hall.

After a little while just wondering down the halls, i heard my name being called. I turned around and say who was calling me. I smiled and stopped walking waiting for him to catch up.

"Hey Normy," i said with a smile. he rolled his eyes at the nickname that i had given him when i first met him because i thought it was funny.

"Hey Charlie, how was your flight."

"Uneventful." i answered back.

"Im sorry to hear about your brother." he said with a sorrowful voice and face. "But this must be the other one that is here to take his place. Hi im Norm Spellman. I went through avatar training with your sister and brother when he was still alive." he said reaching out a hand to shake Jake's (Hehehe, that rimed).

"Do you know where the lab is, i can't find it and my hand is starting to get tired." i said shaking my hand out to loosen it up a little bit.

"Yeah, follow me." he said motioning with his hand to follow him.

"So here is where we are going to be spending a lot of time. Over here is where the…." i didn't follow him into the area that he was going, instead i followed Jake over to the giant tubes that were holding our avatars. Jake went to his and i went over to mine. she seemed a little bit smaller than Jake and Norm's, but big in her own way. She had a lot of muscle but she was still slim and had really nice curves.

"Hey charlotte, i'm max." i guy said walking up to me.

"Wow, they got big." i heard Jake say behind me.

"Yeah, they matured on the way out. we have a couple things we need to do right now, but you could take them out tomorrow." he said. Norm started freaking out and seemed really happy.

"why does mine have red in her hair?" i asked noticing the bright red in the bangs and in other parts of the hair.

"That was what we were wondering as well. She also has purple eyes with red in them. we weren't sure why or how that happened because all of the natives have yellow eyes. Your DNA did something that we were not expecting to happen." he walked over to a computer and pulled up the DNA of the Avatar and mine.

"It looks like the DNA has a different color in it." i said not really knowing what that meant.

"Exactly, If you noticed that your avatar has more muscle and seems to have better reflexes than probably any of the male Na'vi. We don't really know anything else, but we do know that for sure. We would like you to do a couple more tests when you are out and about in your new body so that we can figure out what yours has done." i nodded at the information he gave me and walked over to Jake who was still looking at his.

"Come on, Grace should be just getting out, you should meet her." Max said. we followed him to the link room.

"She literally wrote the book on Pandora and everything about it. Probably because she likes plants more than people." i chuckled at what he said. "And here she is, Cinderella back from the dead." a woman turned around with a cigarette and looked us three.

"Ah Norm, how is your Na'vi?" she asked looking at him.

"**may the all mother look down upon this meeting." **he said.

"**good, just a little formal, what about you Charlotte?" **she said looking at me.

"**it is wonderful to finally meet you." **i replied to her question. she smiled and then looked at Jake.  
"Where's your brother, you know the PhD who worked for three years to get here." she said.

"He's dead, i know it's a little inconvenient for all of us." Jake said with a little sass.

"That's it, im not going to put with this any longer. this is such bullshit." she yelled running out of the room.

Max came over and looked at us. "Be here o'800, and try to use big words." he said before walking off to work on something.

**well here you go everyone, hope you liked it. and i am sorry for the weirdness that happened with the first chapter. so im posting this one for you guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey everyone, thanks for reading this story. i really appreciate it. im sorry for it not being very good quality. im a beginner and am just writing what i want. so sorry for it not being the best story that you have read, but i still appreciate you all reading this. Thank you all.**

"Okay now touch your finger tips together." the nurse scientist in front of me said. I had woken up earlier than everyone else and so i decided to link with my avatar. i was told that Jake and Norm were just getting up and heading down after they ate some food.

"Good, how about you stand up. it seems like you have gotten everything that we wanted you to do." the nurse looked back at the other guy. "She picked those up a lot faster than all of the others did, even Augustine." they whispered. but i was able to hear them with my super hearing. I rolled my eyes and looked around. something hit my shoulder and i looked behind me to see a tail. 'oh yeah, i have a tail. i totally forgot about that.' i thought as i moved it around a little bit.

"Hey Charlie." someone said behind me. I turned around and saw Norm starting to come to.

"Hey. took you long enough to wake up. I'm actually headed off to get changed." i said smiling. I was still getting used to my voice, it was slightly different than what i was used to. It seemed more melodic than my normal voice, even though it was supposed to sound like my normal voice.

"Ok, ill talk to you later." i nodded and walked out of the door to the changing room that they had for us to change in right after our first link. I got changed and walked out, in the clothing that i had decided to wear. i wanted to stay more true to what the Nav'i wore and so i decided to go with as minimal of clothing as i could get away with. I added some feather like designs because i loved the feel and look of feathers, from every world. I walked out and saw people playing a game of basketball and people walking around. i walked over to the house that we were going to be putting our Nav'i in when we were not linked up with them.

"Hey, Char." i heard someone call behind me. i turned around and saw Grace walking towards me. I see you did what others were saying you would do that studied with you."

"What do you mean?" i asked a little confused. i hadn't heard anything about people talking about what i would do once i got here. all i knew about what they were saying is that Norm would need to run for his money because i picked up things a lot faster than normal people. But then again, that was most of my military training that had made my brain pick up things faster than other people.

"There were a lot of reports i read when i chose who i wanted to come to Pandora and learn more than what the Earth could give. Most of the reports on you told me that you were more like the Nav'i than anyone they had trained. I didn't quite understand what they meant, until now." she started walking around me looking me up and down. "You seem to like wearing minimal clothing, is there a reason for that?" she asked stopping in front of me.

"During my training in the military, i was the only girl in my troop. Because of this, the boys and the one in charge of our troop didn't believe that i was able to do anything important. so most of the time i would sneak out when the others had left to go somewhere. I didnt want to get my clothing dirty so that they would suspect me leaving, so i ended up going most of the time in my undergarments. i would paint myself with all of the mud and leaves and other surrounding objects that i could use. i was never seen and actually saved those good for nothing dick's multiple times. Because of that, i've always wanted to be really close to the earth because it made me feel secure. So the most i could do here without going fully nude is wearing as little of clothing as i can and have the fresh hair blow against my skin as i'm running through the woods with the forest showing me the way." Grace smiled at me as i finished my little explanation, until she looked behind me and frowned.

"Hey numb nuts, think fast." she grabbed a fruit and threw it at the person who had come up behind me. i turned around and saw Jake biting into a fruit that grew here on Pandora.

"Motor control is looking normal." She said. "Char, why don't you take him to the changing room and get him to change, then you can both can take a look around. just as long as you stay within the perimeter." i nodded as she walked away. as soon as she got far enough away that she wouldn't hear Jake, i hit him over the head.

"Ow, hey what was that for?" he asked rubbing his head.

"That was for being and idjit. did you really think that you could just get up and run out?" i sighed and walked away shaking my head. "Come one. lets go get you changed."

After Jake got some clothes on we walked around exploring all of the different places and things they had to offer to the Nav'i drivers.

"That is kind of freaky." jake said playing with his queue.

i slapped his arm, "don't play with that." he put it away and laid down as Grace started kicking all of the non Nav'i out.

"Good night little kitties, sleep tight." i closed my eyes and woke up in my human body. A got out of the link and went over to Grace who was just coming out.

"When are we going to go out. i want to see what it is like out there, outside of the gate" i asked.

"Well, you are just in luck. I decided to take you, Norm, and sadly your brother out tomorrow. Since he has some military training, he will know how to defend. With his Nav'i hearing, he will be able to hear something coming better than a human would. You I'm bringing you to help carry stuff and keep your brother out of trouble." she explained as we walked down the hallway to our sleeping quarters.

"ok, thank you so much." I gave her a hug and skipped down the hall. people looked at me weirdly, but i didn't care. i was too happy to care about what others were thinking at that particular moment in time. I was going to go see more of Pandora than what the humans made.

**Sorry about the long wait. we were having finals at my school and i started a new job. Again thank you all for reading this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Any words or sentences that are in italic and bolded, are them speaking nav'i. and i wanted to thank all of you who messaged me, i really appreciated it. I decided to post this new chapter today because of you. before i updated all of my other stories. I do love to hear from you guys and any thoughts that you have on the story. **

"hey Char, look over here." Norm said. We were flying over the forest going in the direction of wherever it was that Grace was taking us to get samples.

"Wow, are those Retoral's?" **(those are made up, dont try looking them up.) **I asked Grace. She nodded her head letting me know that what i saw was correct. We flew over a lake and bird like creatures flew up off the lake. The loud noise must have scared them off and they flew towards us, which was kind of weird. Jake just seemed to be taking in everything around him with a face that said he was in wonder.

We flew for another 10-15 minutes before grace told Trudy to land the plane. Trudy was probably one of the only people that was not in the avatar program that i enjoyed being around and i didn't want to punch the shit out of. Once we landed on the ground, Jake and another guy jumped out of the plane/helicopter thing and looked around with their guns pointed in the air. Grace went up to the front of the copter and motioned with her hand to cut the engine. Trudy cut the engine and Grace went over to the other guy that came with us and pointed at the copter.

"Stay with the plane, one idiot with a gun is enough." i heard the guy mumble something before he jumped back into the copter. Grace grabbed her pack and motioned for Jake, Norm and I to follow her. I did have a backpack, but it was mostly for food. I had a weapon but not a gun. When i was in the Navy, i was not exactly trained professionally with a gun.

Because i was the only girl in my unit, i was always left behind. The military had gone back to their old ways in their belief that a girl was able to help when in the military. There were girls in the military but they were mostly to help in the cleanup and backup in case the first offence didn't work. When i was left, i would train on my own with just hand to hand combat without any weapons until a Captain by the name of Joshua Dodger. When he saw me training by myself he approached me asking where my unit had gone. I told him all about what they thought of me and that they always left me here when they went on missions. he was probably one of the only ones that didn't believe what all the other ones did about women in the military. So he trained me when my unit left me behind in all kinds of things. The things that i did better on than all of the others, was swords and bow and arrows. Those were the weapons that i did a lot better on than all of the ones that i was taught. I did know how to use a gun and knives and a staff and many other things. But because of my background, Grace decided to give me asword that had been specially made so that i could help defend anything that would attack us.

"Norm, bring that over here. We need to go right here." Norm walked over to where Grace was squatting down and took out a couple tools they were going to use to collect the samples they needed. "Charlotte, go watch over your brother and make sure he doesn't get into any trouble" Grace said pointing in the direction that Jake had walked off in. I walked up behind Jake silently and stood behind him.

"What are you looking at?" i asked. Jake spun around pointing his gun at me. I raised my arms with a smile on my face knowing that i scared him.

"Char, i almost killed you." he said putting the gun back down.

"Yes, but the key word in that sentence was almost. which means that you did not shoot me, which i am very grateful for my dear sir." Jake rolled his eyes and turned back around. His hand touched helicoradian and it shrunk. Jake looked at it quizzically before he started to touch all of them that were around. After a little bit, they all closed in on themselves and a hammerhead titanothere stood in front of us. I could tell that he was not very happy and he started to show that this was his territory

"Jake don't shoot." i said calmly kneeling down to show that i wasn't a threat.

"Don't shoot, don't shoot, you'll piss him off." Grace said running over to us but stopping behind a tree so that she wasn't seen.

"He's already pissed off."Jake replied.

"It's a territorial threat display. any movement and he will think that you are a threat and charge. and i don't exactly want to die today." i said. Jake was still pointing his gun at the titanothere btu looking at me. I glared at him and he backed away pointing the gun up.

"So what do you want me to do, dance with it?" he asked.

"Just walk away slowly." i said starting to walk backwards on my knees. But just to my luck, Jake did the exact opposite of what i told him to do. he ran at it yelling and waving his hands in the air like a maniac. The titanothere charged at him but then stopped and its flaps went down. I knew that was a sign that there was a predator here that was able to kill him. He backed up while Jake was telling it to run back home. I looked behind Jake and I and saw a Thanator slowly climbing up over the tree that had fallen down.

"Jake." i said as calmly as i could, but i could tell that there was some fear in my voice because jake turned around.

"Yes….?" he stopped and looked at me then at the Thanator that was about ready to jump over him. Once it did that, it turned around and looked at us.

"What do i do with this one?" he asked. Without hearing what Grace said, i took off running. I'm not sure if Jake followed me or not, but i just ran.

After about 5-ish minutes of running, i climbed under a tree root and hid hoping to the all mother that Jake was okay and that the Thanator had not gotten him. I heard a growl and held my breathe knowing that it was the Thanator coming back to see if i was there. I grabbed some of the mud that was underneath me and smeared it all over my exposed skin so that it would cover my scent. After a little while, the Thanator walked away leaving me to my thoughts of relief. I climbed out from the tree and looked around hoping that it was actually gone. With a sigh of relief, i leaned against the tree that i was hiding under. I heard a slight rustle come from above me and i looked up only to see two yellow eyes looking down at me. With a startle, i jumped back and looked at the Nav'i that was pointing a poison dipped arrow at me. The Nav'i jumped down and walked closer to me. they held a dagger up to my neck and i closed my eyes just waiting for the slice over my neck that would end my life. I started thinking about Tom and that i would be able to see him again, and possibly Jake because he wouldn't last a full night out here. i felt the knife that was on my neck move away. but i still didnt open my eyes, until i heard a voice say, "_**Who are you?"**_ I opened my eyes and saw a male standing before me. Once i opened my eyes, he seemed a little stunned for a second or two until his face changed back to menacing.

"_Why does it matter who i am. you are going to kill me either way." _i replied without any thought. He looked a little taken back by my words, and put the knife back up to my neck.

"_**Give my one good reason why i should spare your life."**_ he asked, not really hearing what i said. Not even 10 seconds later, one of the seeds from the sacred tree floated down and landed on the knife that was on my neck. The guy that was standing in front of me moved the knife and looked at the seed spirit.

"_**Atokirina"**_ he said looking at the seed. The seed lept off of the knife and over to me, and more soon followed. "_**how is this possible?" **_ he asked.

"_**your guess is as good as mine."**_ i simply replied. they had almost completely covered me and i didnt know what to do. They then jumped off of me and floated away. i turned around and looked at them as they floated away.

"_**come, ts'ahik will want to know about this." **_he said turning and walking away.

"_**what is your name? what are you called?" **_i asked wanting to know.

"_**They call me, Tsu'rish." **_he answered. "_**Enough talk, we must run." **_he immediately started off in a sprint towards where i'm guessing is the home tree. Once i caught up to him, we ran at that pace for a little while. He kept looking back at me to see if a was still with him. After a little while, he sped up, and i did the same. This kept on going until we were going pretty fast. He slowed down and came to a stop then turned and looked at me. "_**Stay close to me and don't touch anything." **_i nodded at his request and followed him into home tree. Many people stood up and watched us walk down the invisible path that was made by Tsu'rish. he came to a sudden halt and i looked infront of him to see the Ts'ahik.

"_**why have you come?" **_she asked.

"_**i found this sky person and brought her here. there was sign from Eywa and i thought you would want to know." **_he said bowing his head. there was another person standing next to the Ts'ahik, but i could tell that is wasn't the clan leader.

"_**Come to me." **_she said motioning for me to come to her. i walked up to her and bowed my head signalling that knew who she was.

_**"what is your name my child?" **_she asked. I looked up at her to answer. Her hair was pulled call and had a huge headband like thing that had some string coming down from the sides and was hanging below her face on her neck. She was wearing a red beaded shawl around her shoulders and some type of cloth around the bottom.

"_**my name is Charlotte. But most people call me char because of the red that always seems to be present in my features." **_I said motioning to the red that was in my hair.

She nodded at my answer. _**"do you know why you were brought before me?" **_she asked. I simply shook my head telling the truth as to why I was there.

_**"honestly I was expecting to be killed because that is what you do to the sky people. Atleast that is what I have been told. I don't know much about what you people do exactly." **_the ts'ahik walked around me looking at what I was wearing, and what I looked like.

_**"you were brought before me because Eywa has decided it." **_she took a little knife thing out from the piece of jewelry-ish thing hanging down from her neck and poked me with it, drawing some blood. She slid the knife across her tongue and liked my blood off of it. _**"what is that long stick that is hanging on your neck? It is not what the sky people normally have." **_she asked standing in front of me again.

_**"I'm different than most sky people. I do not like the weapons that they use. So I was given this." **_I took the sword out of its sheath and held it out. _**"this is a weapon that I was trained to use as a warrior down on my planet. I was given it because I am a lot better at fighting with this and bows than I am with the weapons that the other sky people use." **_

She nodded her head. "_**you seem to know our language pretty well, and seem to be very tame and close to the planet than most...I have decided what will become of you. Since Eywa has spoken, you will be trained to become one with the people. Tsu'tey will teach you our ways." **_she said pointing back at the nav'i behind her. He had a scowl on his face, but did not say anything, which I'm guessing was not normal, but then again, he is in the presence of their matriarch and whatever she says, goes. But I guess I spoke to soon.

"_**why do I have to be the one to train this sky person. Let someone else do it, I'm more important than she is." **_he said clearly angry pointing at me.

_**"it is decided. You will train her, and teach her to see like we do." **_she said holding up her hand motioning for him to stop talking. He growled lowly but loud enough for me to hear trying to scare me.

_**"take her up and get her a change of clothes. Then take her to wash up." **_without another word she left the room.

_**"come" **_Tsu'tey said. I follow him out of the room and into another where I was given some clothes to change into that were actual nav'i clothes. He then took me to a tree that had it's leaves up, and told me to wash up then come to the main room after to find him. He left me there because he had somewhere else to be.

After I cleaned up, I walked in the direction that Tsu'tey told me to go in. I got lost a couple times but ended up just following some people and ended up standing behind tons of nav'i who were all standing around listening to someone speak. I pushed through the crowd and was relieved at what I saw. Jake was standing there with cuts all over him. The Ts'ahik that I later learned was named mo'at, was doing almost the same thing that she did to me, but I little more cautious.

"_**daughter, you will teach him our ways." **_she said turning to the woman standing beside her.

_**"why me, it's not fair. Why not Tsu'tey?" **_she asked frustrated.

_**"he is already teaching a sky person." **_her daughter gave a small shout me protest and anger as mo'at turned to Jake.

"my daughter will teach you our ways. And then we will see, if your insanity can be cured. The other one will not be as difficult as you will be." she said I'm very weak English.

"other one, what other one?" Jake asked. Mo'at nodded her head in my direction and as soon as Jake saw me, his face lit up. Everyone dispersed and headed to the place in guessing they were going to eat because a lot of them were talking about the food that they were going to have. Tsu'tey walked over to me and stood in front of me.

"_**you are now more decent, come you need to eat." **_if turned around and walked in the direction that all the other people were going. I looked back and waved at Jake who was being lectured before leaving the room.

After we ate, Tsu'tey took me to the place that the Nav'i slept and jumped into a hammock like thing before turning over and going to sleep. I jumped into the hammock, that was a little wobbly at first before laying down and closing my eyes. When I opened my eyes again, Grace was shining a light in my eyes making sure I was registering her presence.

"Charlotte, Charlotte. Come back." I shook my head trying to get the small daze I was in away. "Charlotte, welcome back. Is the avatar safe?" she asked.

"yes, the avatar is safe. It's in I hammock like thing in home tree." I said smiling. She smiled then went over to Jake that was starting to come out. I got out of the link bed and walked to my actual bed, I was going to get some sleep. So that I had energy to do almost absolutely nothing tomorrow with this body. Everyone else was going to go to the cafeteria and get some food.

**Hey everybody. Here is the new chapter. I hope it's long enough for you guys. I won't be able to publish for a week or so because I'm going on a week long camping trip with a whole bunch of my friends. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody, i decided that i would post another chapter. i have gotten so many comments saying that you love the story and im more than happy to write it for you guys. this is one of the only ones that i actually feel inclined to write in, so thank you guys for that. I'm sorry it's really short. I have to rewatch the movie to remember what happens. But here's this for you. I love you all!**

"I need you to do whatever you can to become one of the people. It will make me one of the most proudest teachers that there is and ever will be." Grace said as i walked into the link room. I was going early because Tsu'tey wanted to start training early so that he could do what he needed to and not have to worry about me later in the day.

"I won't let you down." i replied smiling at her. I sat in the link and layed down, waiting for the feeling of my whole body. Both arms, legs, strong muscles and lungs. I closed my eyes and saw a light tunnel before opening my eyes in my avatar body. I sat up and stretched looking around to see if Tsu'tey was there. Just like I suspected, Tsu'tey was no where to be seen, so i got up to wander around until i found him. I didnt have my sword with me because Mo'at took it to study it and she wanted to wait until i was more like the people before she gave it back. It didn't bother me as much as it would other's because i knew she would keep it safe and wouldn't let anything happen to it.

I walked down the tree and saw him standing next to a dire horse stroking the neck.

"_**What are we learning today?" **_i asked walking up to him. he turned and looked at me with a slight glare.

"_**You are late." **_he said.

"_**Im sorry your royal pain." **_i said with a mock bow. he simply scuffed at my actions before turning back to the dire horse.

"_**we are learning to ride. you will learn fast or you will be left behind." **_he jumped onto the creature before whistling for another to come over. the horse walked over to me and i hooked my queue to the horses and jumped onto it. i looked at Tsu'tey and smiled at how easy it was to get onto the horse. i had been raised on one of the only farms still on earth, so riding was easy for me. I went away to my grandparents for about 10 years while Jake and Tommy were with our parents. I had a problem with my parents so i chose to leave them for a while. When i decided to finally go back to them, i was 15 years old. I had graduated from high school and i was getting trained to go into the military. Jake and Tommy were grown up and they were not expecting me to be like i was. they were expecting the small girl that couldn't protect herself and was very insecure. Instead they found a down to earth girl willing to get herself dirty and stood up for herself. Jake was so impressed that he ended up going into the military as well, but went into a different field of the military.

After a good hour of riding around, Tsu'tey finally decided i was good enough to go on patrol with him. We went to pick up the other Na'vi that will be going with us and rode towards the north of the tree. As we got closer, i saw someone fall off their horse and land in the mud. We stopped in front of them and i saw Netiri running after it and Jake wiping himself off.

"_**you will not be able to teach this creature. His stench fills my nose." **_ Tsu'tey said. I looked at him with disbelief. He was calling my brother a creature, but he had never called me one.

"_**What about yours, she is from the same place as Jakesully." **_Netiri replied back.

"_**she does not have the same smell. hers is sweeter and not so, human." **_ I rolled my eyes at Tsu'tey even though he couldn't see me. The other men looked at me as i did it and chuckled.

"You should not be here." Tsu'tey said to Jake.

"I knew you spoke english." he replied taking a leaf out of his mouth. Tsu'tey looked at Netiri as if to say "see." She hit the back of the horse and made it start running. I gave Jake a sorrowful look before running after Tsu'tey.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone. So sorry for the long wait for the next chapter. I'm going to try way harder to post a new chapter either every week or every other week. I'm also going to try to go more into the relationship between Charlotte and tsu'tey.**

I walked into the main part of the home tree. Tsu'tey told me to go find one of the women that worked with the jewelry and clothing. He wanted me to learn how to make my own. All the women knew how to do it, just some had the specific job of making the clothes. They mainly made clothes for newborns, mothers with multiple children, or gifts for freshly mated na'vi.

I walked into a outcove that separated from the tree and saw a couple different female na'vi. "_**Hello, what do you need?" **_I turned and saw one of the woman standing behind me.

"_**Hello, I was sent here to learn how to make my own clothing. Tsu'tey doesn't want to deal with me today." **_I finished rolling my eyes. The lady chuckled a little before motioning me to follow her. She grabbed a couple different things that I couldn't see and set them down on a table.

"_**Come on over" **_She sat down and motioned for me to follow her. I sat down and she immediately started showing me how to make the cloth and connect two different pieces. That part was easy, because it was like sewing. When I learned to do that at my grandparents house while I was staying there. The next thing she showed me was a little more difficult for me to pick up. She showed me how to make the tops, but using the metal like stuff they used. And also how to make some with leaves, beads, and just cloth. When I finally was able to get how to do it, I noticed it was getting dark. I stood up, grabbing a couple I made saying goodbye.

I learned the lady's name was Jaliece. She has been mated for a couple months and has just found out she is pregnant. She seemed really excited about it, and can't wait until she tells her mate. We seemed to get along really well. I wouldn't be surprised if we became good friends.

I walked up to the ts'ahik room and saw her kneeling on the ground. She looked up at me as I walked in.

"_**Charlotte, I was just thinking about you." She said. **_

"_**Did I do something wrong?" **_Most people want to talk to me when I am in trouble.

"_**No child, quite the opposite."**_ She pointed the spot infront of her. I sat kneeled down after putting my clothes down. "_**I have decided to move up your training. You have been catching on quickly, and already know most things. I can see many things in your future." **_

"_**Am I still to train with Tsu'tey?" **_I asked.

"_**For now yes. Until I have found someone else who will train you."  
**_"_**Thank you ts'ahik." **_I bowed before grabbing my clothes and walking out.

"_**One more thing. I have given you a place to put your things. Go to the 4 outcove and you will see your sword there. When you become one of the people, all your stuff will be there. And when you become mated, you will move your stuff to his area." **_

I walked out of the area and up to where she told me to go. I put my stuff down and went up to the sleeping quarters. I laid down in one of the hammocks and closed my eyes. I felt the pull to my human body, and opened my eyes to see the green gel.

The lid opened up and I saw Grace standing there.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked sitting up. I could see the worry on her face, but didn't know what it was.

"We may have a problem. I just saw your brother talking to Quitarch. I'm deciding to take you, me, norm, jake, and trudy all up into the hallelujah mountains. I'm going to need you to get things done at the home tree so you can disappear for a little bit. So we can fly up there." Grace said.

"Alright. I can do that." I stood up and started to walk away. I stopped and turned to her. "They have decided to move me up in my training. Just thought I'd let you know." I then continued on to my room to get my sleep.

I woke up and noticed the almost dark sky outside. I looked to my left and saw the time on my clock. It was only 4:30 am. I had enough time to go to the home tree and tell someone that I wasn't going to be able to do stuff today. Or at least tell them that I can't do anything for a couple hours.

I got up and put some sort of clothing on. I knew we were going to be going to the mountains, so I couldn't be in my normal pajamas. I liked being comfortable when I was in the simulation thing. I ended up choosing a striped shirt dress and some shorts.

I walked into the room with the units and noticed no one there. I went over to one of the computers and started getting my unit up. I had learned how to do all this stuff when I was in school for it. Once I had everything entered that I needed, I walked over to the unit that was assigned for me. I got inside and laid down, closing the lid setting the process in motion.

I opened my eyes and saw the forest around me. I was inside the hammock and everyone else around me was asleep. I carefully got out and walked out of the sleeping room. I walked through the tree to the level that had the chief and mo'at sleeping area. I hoped that they were awake, since they were the leaders. I walked around the corner and ran into a chest. I followed the chest up and saw Tsu'tey giving me a smile. It wasn't really a smile, it was more of a smug smirk.

"_**What are you doing up?" He asked.**_

"_**I was on my way to talk to Mo'at. There is something I need to discuss with her. Said thing is not something for prying ears to listen to."**_ I replied. I knew he was going to say something along the lines of, 'let me go with you' or 'tell me and I will tell her.' After I said what I said, he gave a grunt. He clearly wasn't that happy with my answer.

"_**She is awake." **_He said then stepped around me.

"_**Hey, Tsu'tey."**_ I said stopping him. I looked behind me and saw him stopped looking back at me. "_**Thank you."**_ What I said seemed to throw him off a little. He wasn't expecting me to say something like that. After he composed himself, he turned and walked away. I continued on my path to Mo'at's place. I stopped at the entrance and waited for her to let me know it was ok to come in. When she did, I walked in. I told her there was a problem back at the place that I was from. And that I needed to take the day off, or most of it to take care of the problem. She told me she understood then she let me go back. I gave her my thanks and walked back to the sleeping area. The whole time I walked back to the area, I could feel someone one's eyes on me. But I didn't know who it would be.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Here's the new chapter. **_

_**I have a question for you all. What kind of Ikran would you like her to have? I'm trying to decide what colors to have hers be. Let me know in the comments and I will hopefully be able to make up my mind. **_

_**I love you all!**_

"Hey, you ready to go?" I asked as I walked up to Jake. He seemed a little worried, but excited at the same time.

"Do I have a choice?" He replied. I laughed because he didn't. It was because of him that we were going up into the Hallelujah Mountains. I wasn't complaining, and I knew that Norm was super excited.

"No you don't. So let's go." I said grabbing my bag and walking towards the door. Trudy already had the planes ready. Augustine told Norm and Jake a couple hours ago, while I was packing everything up. Jake had been talking with the coronal and he was doing it behind our backs. Max heard them talking about the home tree and immediately told Augustine. She let it go on for a couple more days then she decided to take action and move us. The only place we could really go that had the link units was the post up in the mountains.

"Hey Trudy." I said as I got into the plane. I grabbed Jake's wheelchair when Norm handed it up to me. I tied the wheels to the ground to make sure they didn't move while we were flying. That would probably not be the best thing. My brother falling out of the sky and dieing. Neytiri would not like that, since he was her student.

"Hey chicka, ready to go?" She replied turning on the plane.

"You know it." I sat down as Norm went up to the front to co-pilot. It was a little more difficult for me, with only one hand. It didn't take long for us to get up into the air. It took us about 5 minutes to not see the base. That was something I was really glad to leave behind. I didn't like Quaritch, at all. There was something about him that made it hard for me to trust him. Normally I wouldn't have this problem, especially with him being a coronal. But he seemed to have something in mind that he wanted to hide. I couldn't quite see what he was doing, but I didn't like him.

We started flying into the mountains. You could see the mist falling from the waterfalls. You could also feel it. Jake looked out the door at the huge drop that you could see. There was definitely a chance that we would crash into one of the mountains. But I knew Trudy was a good pilot, so I wasn't that worried. I looked out the door that was across from Jake. You could see the mountains, but there was fog starting to form. That means we were getting close. I knew we would have to start flying VFR. Not long after I thought that, I heard Trudy say that.

"What is VFR?" Norm asked.

"It means we have to see where we're going. You can't use the instruments." I replied looking at him. He looked back at me with wide eyes.

"But we can't see anything!"

Trudy and I chuckled a little. "Exactly, ain't that a bitch." I chuckled again before looking out the door again.

It wouldn't be that long before I would be getting my Ikran. Mo'at said that I was advancing quickly and I would be able to go through the process in just a few short days. Tsu'tey had shown me his Ikran, and he was beautiful. He was a blue color. Not too dark but also not a light blue. The blue faded into a purple color as it got to the wings. There was also some yellow markings on the back leading down the tail. I couldn't wait to get mine. I was hoping it was a beautiful one, just like Tsu'tey's. Or even Neytiri's. Her's was a turquoise color and was also gorgeous. Let's just say, I was really excited.

Jake still had a while before he would be ready to go through the process. The process wasn't that difficult, in concept. First you had to take a huge trek up into the mountains. The mountains you went to were like the Hallelujah mountains, but not these ones. When you were finished with the trek, you then would fight. Your Ikran would try to kill you, that was how you knew it was yours. After you got your Ikran, you would have to go on your first hunt with your Ikran and make a kill. After that, you would be reborn, as one of the people. You were covered in designs in tree sap from the home tree and a certain prayer and process was given. When that was done, you were officially one of the people. Just thinking about it made me a little more excited and nervous. What if a fell while we were going up to the Ikran grounds? What if I didn't make a kill? What if? There were so many things going through my mind that I didn't realize we had landed. That was until Trudy said my name, knocking me out of my thoughts.

I grabbed my bag after shaking my head and jumped of the plane. I walked into the door and waited for the pressure and air got to where it needed to be before I took off my breathing mask. I hung it up on one of the hooks and continued on into the area we were going to be staying for the next 2 months.

"Alright, Jake and Char come with me." Augustine said as she walked past us. Jake followed her and then I did. "You will be in Bertha and you will be in Stacy. They are the least glitchy of the group." She pointed to the two units at the end.

"Ok. I'm going to get in and go to end meeting. I need to talk to Mo'at. She wanted to talk to me when I had taken care of the problem." I said taking off my jacket and putting it on the chair next to the side. "Hey Norm, will you start me up?" I asked getting into the unit. He walked over and started typing into the computer part.

"Hey Char, don't do anything stupid." He said as I put the stuff down over me.

"When do I ever do anything stupid?" I replied looking up at him. He gave me a look that I knew all too well. "Good point, I'll be careful." I said closing the lid. I closed my eyes and it didn't take me that long for the pull. I opened my eyes and saw the familiar leaves of the home tree.

_**So I have a surprise for you all in the next chapter. Please remember to let me know what color you want her Ikran to be. Thanks! 3**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey everyone. I'm not going to say anything. I'm just going to get on with the story.**_

"**Stronger." **Tsu'tey said looking at me. I pulled the bow back again. He stood behind me and put one of his arms around my stomach and his other on my arm. I resisted the urge to look up at him. He would get mad at me if I did. Because I was losing concentration. But how can you not lose your concentration when there is a decently attractive guy so close to you. You can't! "**Good. Now shoot." **He said stepping back. He had been so close to me. I released the arrow and it hit in the middle of the target. I looked over at Tsu'tey to see a smile on his face. When he looked at me and saw me looking at him, his smile fell.

"**Good." **he then turned around and started walking away. Now was a perfect chance. We had started a thing where we would attack the other to keep them on their toes. Since he wasn't paying attention, I decided to attack him. Everyone around us had gotten used to us randomly attacking each other. Normally it was outside the home tree that we would do it. Since it would be less appropriate if it was inside.

I jumped on his back wrapping my legs around his waist. He grabbed my arms and pulled me over his chest. Since he was a little bit stronger than I was, he was able to pull me over him. I landed on the floor and he looked down with a smile on his face. I looked up at him and smiled back. His face fell, not knowing why I was smiling. I moved my leg and kicked his legs out from under him. I then jumped up and got ontop of him pinning his arms down and locking my legs around his to stop him from moving.

"**It looks like I have finally beat you." **I said with a smile on my lips as I looked down at Tsu'tey under me.

"**Yes, it does look that way. Very well done." **He replied. I looked down at his face and realized his eyes were a little bit different than the others. He seemed to be looking right back at me. I slowly started moving my head down. We were going to kiss.

When we were about 3 inches away from each other, "Charley." I quickly got off Tsu'tey and stood up. I looked up and saw Tsu'rish looking at us.

Tsu'rish was the one who found me at the very beginning. He was the one that brought me to the home tree to meet with the leader. Neytiri's father. We had actually gotten pretty close.

"**Yes?" **I asked now looking at him.

"**Mo'at would like to speak with you." **He said sort of glaring at Tsu'tey. I gave a small nod and walked into the home tree.

I walked up to Mo'at as she was talking with Neytiri. She looked at me and then said something to Neytiri making her leave. I watched Neytiri leave as she gave me a gentle smile.

"**You wished to speak to me?" **I asked stepping up to Mo'at.

"**Yes, I have found you a new teacher. Even though you do not need much more training." **She said grabbing a bowl and starting to mix some herbs. "**This teacher is only to show you how to get your Ikran."**

"**Tsu'tey has already shown me." **I replied a little confused. She knew that Tsu'tey had shown me. It was about a week ago, because he knew I was going to be ready soon as well. She put down the bowl, but still had her back facing me.

"**This teacher, is actually taking you and two others up. Tsu'tey has told me that you are ready to start your process."** I had to stop myself from jumping up and down in joy. I couldn't wait to see the look on Augustine's face.

"**Is there anything else you need?" **I asked. She shook her head looking at me. I gave a small nod and calmly walked out. As soon as I was away, I jumped up and down. I was ready to start going through the ceremony. I quickly got up to the sleeping area since it was almost lights out.

I climbed in the bed and curled up closing the top so I wouldn't fall out.

I opened my eyes as the link bed lid opened up. I sat up and saw Norm typing on the computer.

"Norm, where's Augustine?" I asked.

"She's in the kitchen, why?"

"I just got some news. Come with me." I grabbed his arm and pulled him into the kitchen as I looked for Augustine. When I calmly walked over to her and sat down at the table.

"There you are. Just heated up some food. Buon appetite." She said putting down the plate in front of me. I picked up the fork and started eating calmly. Norm sat down in front of me and raised an eyebrow. I ignored him and kept eating. I felt pressure on the chair behind me. Augustine was probably leaning against it watching me. Suddenly she pulled out the chair next to me and sat down. "Ok spill. You are never this quiet when you get back." I looked up at her with a smile on my face.

"Do you know anything about the ceremony to become one with the people?" I asked even though I knew she knew.

"Yeah, why would you ask tha…" She stopped as the pieces started to click. I could see the gears turning in her head. "They are going to take you to get your Ikran?!" She asked. I gave a short nod. She stood up pulling me with her and hugging me in the process. I looked over her shoulder and saw Norm with a wide mouth.

"Close your mouth or you'll get flies." I said as Augustine pulled away from me.

"You made it?" He said.

"Yes I made it. Have you not been here for the past 5 minutes?" I asked sarcastically.

_**Did you guys like that little moment between Tsu'tey and Char? Let me know what you all think. **_

_**I'm going to be gone the rest of this week, but I'm planning on posting a chapter as soon as I get back. **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone. So I know it's been a long time since I last posted a chapter. I decided I would draw one of her Ikrans. So that has taken quite a bit of time. I wanted to thank you all for the ideas on colors. I am going to be using two different people's ideas. I really do appreciate it. Now, without further ado, let's get to the ikran choosing.**

_**This kind of writing without the bold is in the head**_

I walked to the place that the three students were meeting before we headed off to get our Ikran's. To say I was nervous was an understatement. We were headed up to the highest place we could get to. And some of it is without a pa'li. I could tell the other two were nervous as well. This was going to be new for all of us. But they have had, technically, more training than I had. Mine was less than three months. About two and a half. Jake was still going through everything with Neytiri. There seemed to be something going on between them, but I think it's just friends. It's the same thing with me and Tsu'tey, I think. I wasn't sure what to call our relationship. Sure I like him, but I knew he wouldn't ever get feelings for me. He was Neytiri's chosen and will be the next Olo'eyktan.

Breaking me out of my thoughts, I heard my name be called. I turned around and saw Tsu'rish walking to me. **"Hello Tsu'rish. What can I do for you?"** I asked as he stopped before me.

**"I just wanted to come and wish you well and hope you succeed."** He replied. I gave him a polite smile.

**"Thank you."** I turned my head to the side and saw someone else standing with the other students. That must be the one who is taking us up there. I looked back at Tsu'rish. **"I got to go. I'll see you later."** I said once again before turning completely and walking to the group.

As soon as I got there, the person started talking. It was a girl, she was clearly a hunter, but I didn't know her name. **"You will follow closely behind me or the person in front of you. If you fall behind, you either catch up or you find your way back to the tree. If you do end up coming back to the tree without your Ikran, you will not be able to try again. Now that you know what to do, let us go."** She said then jumping up onto her Pa'li. The others did the same and I followed.

We ran through the forest. We didn't stop at all to see any of the scenery or anything. But I don't think any of us wanted to do that. We were all set on getting to the top of that mountain and hoping we don't die. I wasn't sure if Tsu'tey was going to be there or not. I really hoped he would. He was my teacher after all. He should want to see all his training pay off. I don't think there is anything more satisfying that seeing your student remember everything you have taught them without your help. I should know, I did have one student when I was back on Earth.

**"Charley, go ahead of me."** I looked up, being ripped from my thoughts, and saw one of the other students waiting. I looked up and realized we had arrived at the bottom of the mountain we were going to start climbing. I looked back down at the student and realized it was one of the ones that had helped me with bead work. She was definitely more nervous than I was, and that was saying something. Giving a quick nod, I told my Pa'li to start walking up the mountain. It was a good 45 minute climb up the mountain until we came to a big rock that was connected with another by some vines. The others had stopped, so I stopped and made sure the other girl was behind me. I saw her head peak up from the rock, she had made it. I got off my Pa'li and walked over to the teacher. The other students had done the same.

**"You have all made it, good. Now we must climb. If you slip and fall, you will die. So keep your hold strong and make sure you know if it is a vine you are grabbing onto. Now let us go."** She put her bow around her chest and shoulder as we were taught to do when you are climbing or falling. She gave amazing words of encouragement. Note the sarcasm that is in my voice as I rolled my eyes. I let the other girl go ahead of me just incase she fell.

We jumped on a rock and quickly grabbed onto a vine so that we could pull ourselves up. I pulled myself up the rock and looked up. You could see the top of the vines and rocks we were climbing. I knew we were close. I looked to my left where everyone else was and saw them climbing another set of vines to climb. I waited until it was just me on the rock before I started to climb. Not to far up the vine, I heard a snap and then a sound of surprise. I looked up to see what it was and saw the student who was at the top of the group just under the teacher falling. I quickly reached out one of my hands and grabbed onto the arm of the person. My shoulder was jolted back and I knew I was going to feel it the next day. But it was definitely worth it. I swung the person back to the vine and waited until they had a hold of one of the vines and their feet were in it before I let go. I kept looking down until the person looked up at me. As the person looked up, I noticed who it was. It was Rali, Tsu'teys younger sister who had fallen. I didn't know she was going to be here. But I am glad I was able to save her. Tsu'tey would have been devastated if he found out his sister had died on her passage. She looked at me with a grateful smile then nodded letting me know she was ok. I gave her a smile before I looked back up and continued to climb. I could feel the soreness in my arm. So I tried my hardest to ignore it.

We got to the top of the vines and rocks. We all stood there waiting for something. I didn't know what we were waiting for. I soon found out when the teacher jumped from the rock and grabbed onto a vine. The others followed, as did I. We climbed up the vines and then we ran up a hill and stopped at the top. There was a waterfall to the left of us with a small pathway behind it. There was a loud sound and then the water was pushed to the side as an Ikran came through the waterfall. When it stopped flapping, I recognized who's it was. Tsu'tey jumped off his Ikran and walked over to us. I touched my forehead showing that I saw him and he did the same. The teacher started talking to him, but I ignored them as I heard more screeching. I started walking on the ledge and soon emerged and saw hundreds of Ikran.

Soon the others followed me as I stood and watched all the Ikran's going about their normal business. There were many different colors. Browns, blues, purples, greens, and many other colors. I wasn't sure if one of the Makto were here, and I really hoped there wouldn't be. But at the same time, it would be amazing to have a Makto, have one choose you.

**"Charley, you will go first."** The leader said looking at me finishing up with the conversation with Tsu'tey. I passed my bow to Rali and she gladly held onto it for me. I grabbed my wrap and slowly walked towards the Ikran. A couple looked at me and then flew away, hissing every now and then. I turned to a green and blue one. It turned and looked at me and hissed then flew away. I kept walking and saw one after another fly away. I heard the other's start saying my name, but I didn't know what they were saying. I heard a sound of wings above me making me look up. Right as I did, I saw an Ikran jump down off a rock. I quickly rolled so that they Ikran wouldn't land on me. Taking a low stance once recovering from my sudden roll, I looked at the Ikran. It was staring at me with beautiful purple eyes. Most Ikran had just the basic yellow eyes. So it was a little weird that the eyes were purple. I hissed at the Ikran and it hissed back, but it didn't fly away. This one had chosen me, now I needed to bond with it.

I stood up and slowly walked towards the Ikran. Being very slow, I was able to get decently close to it. Taking the chance, I jumped on the Ikran. Instead of shaking me off, it flew up into the sky. It spun in a couple circles and then came down. Luckily, I was able to hang onto its neck so I didn't fall off. When it hit the ground, I flew off the Ikran onto my back.

**"Charley!"** I heard someone yell my name. I coughed a couple times from the lack of breathe, because it was knocked out of me. I looked up and saw the Ikran on its hind legs ready to stomp down on me like a horse would. I quickly rolled out from under the Ikran as it was falling down. I jumped to my feet and faced the Ikran once again. I needed to find a way to bond with the creature. I couldn't use the wrap that I was given, because it fell out of my hand when I went up into the air, and I have no idea where it went. **"Make the bond."** I heard the same voice say again. Me and the Ikran both looked over and saw Tsu'tey crouched on a rock. He was the one who called my name earlier and spoke to me just now. Looking at the Ikran, I noticed the attention on Tsu'tey. It started to walk towards him, in a threatening manner. It was going to attack Tsu'tey, if I didn't do anything right now. Taking the chance with it's back facing me, I jumped on it's back. It raised on its back legs. I wrapped my legs around its neck and grabbed queue and quickly connected mine and the Ikrans.

The Ikran quickly calmed down, now that we were bonded. We are now one. I said in my head looking down at the purple eyes that were looking up at me. _Nice fight. My name is Atanvi._ The Ikran said, Atanvi. The voice was feminine, so I had a female Ikran. _My name is Charley. Or Char, whatever you would like to call me._ I said back to Atanvi. Letting it kick in that I now had an Ikran, I sat back and listened to her breathing. I felt how the wind hit against her skin, but didn't affect her with the briskness. I could tell that she and I were going to get along very well. We both had the same kind of mood, not wanting to go down without a fight. _Who is the male coming towards us?_ I heard Atanvi say breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw Tsu'tey walking towards us. _That is my teacher, Tsu'tey._ I said to Atanvi as he walked closer to us. _Ah, the male you would like to mate with._ She said. I could practically hear the smirk in her voice._ I don't want to mate with him! He is just my teacher, nothing more._ I said. _I know your thoughts, you have thought about him alot, and not just the normal friend way._ She replied. Whatever, shut up. I said to her as Tsu'tey reached us.

**"You must take flight. It seals the bond."** He pushed us towards the cliff. Let's take a flight I thought. Atanvi was just as ready as I was, because she lept into the air and we flew down. It didn't take long for us to connect and fly without a problem. Not long after we took flight, I saw Tsu'tey and his Ikran fly towards us. I saw the smile on his face, but the smile seemed a little different than all the other ones he had given me. I don't know what it was, but he looked more handsome now than he did before in the cave. _Told you so._ Atanvi said. I rolled my eyes at her.

Tsu'tey and I flew back to the Home Tree. We put our Ikran's in the top, where they were going to stay. We ran down to the bottom of the tree, where Jake and Mo'at were waiting. I smiled at Jake and gave him a hug. When we pulled back, I turned and looked at Mo'at who was smiling gently at me.

**"You have passed. You will be reborn as part of the clan tomorrow at dawn."** She said before walking away. I was going to be part of the clan. EEEK!

**Atanvi-ray of light**

**What do you guys think? It took me a while to figure out what I was going to do with the struggle between the two. But I liked how it turned out. My brain just took over and I typed without realizing completely what I was writing.**

**Thank you everyone who has been reading my story. I didn't think very many people were reading it until I saw the number of views. I am thankful for all of you. And speaking of being thankful, Happy Thanksgiving! Gobble Gobble**

**If you want the picture I made of Atanvi, message me and I will send you what she looks like. This isn't letting me post what she looks like. **


	10. Chapter 10

_**Long time since I last posted. I am so sorry about the long distance between the chapters. I was going to post Christmas, but my mom had a stroke and so I had to help take care of her. And then I was going to post on my birthday, but I got super sick. Then I was going to post Valentines, and that just didn't happen. So I am doing it now. I hope you enjoy. **_

I sat up in bed and looked around the room. Today was the day. Today I was going to be a member of the clan. This is what I had been wanting for most of my life. I swung my legs over and saw Grace sitting at the table smoking and eating some food. I walked over to her and grabbed the cigarette and putting it out on her plate. "Smoking is bad for your health." I said stepping behind her and opening the fridge.

"When I care, I'll let you know." She replied giving me a look. I gave a small chuckle as I grabbed a bag of food and pulling it out. I handed her the bag so she could open it for me. When it was opened, I put it on a plate that was already out. "How excited are you?" She asked as I put the food in the microwave.

"On a scale of 1 to 10. I'm like a 50." She laughed at me.

"I am so proud of you." She stood up and walked over to me. She brought me into a hug. "You have always been like a daughter to me. If you were my daughter, you would have been spoiled."

"Oh please, I hate being spoiled." I said as she let me go because my food finished cooking. "But thank you. You have been like my mother." I gave her a smile before she kissed my head and walked into the lab. I sat down at the table and heard wheels coming towards me. "Hey Jake." I said not even looking up.

"Hey stranger." He grabbed one of the fruits on the table and bit into it. "You're so grown up."

"Haha, so funny. I'm only being reborn." I said taking a bite of my food. I looked at the clock on the counter and my eyes widened when I saw what time it was. I quickly stuffed all the food in my mouth and stood up putting it on the counter. I ran to the link room chewing my food. I started typing in the sequence to start the machine. Norm came over and tapped my shoulder. I looked at him and saw a smile on his face.

"Let me do that for you." He said. I got up on my toes and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks. I owe you." I got into the bed and put the pieces over me and closed my eyes as Norm shut the door.

I woke up and saw the branches of the Home Tree. Today was the last day I would be waking up in the hammock. Tomorrow, I would be waking up in my own alcove. Until I get mated. But I really shouldn't mate with anyone, since I may not be here the rest of my life. I was human, and so there was a chance I would be going back to Earth. Even though I really didn't want to. But that was something I didn't have control over.

Shaking my head getting rid of the negative thoughts, I walked to my alcove with my clothing. Since I would go through the process today, I would wear something plain. Until the gathering afterward when they have a big party and lots of food. I decided on a plain loin cloth and a fabric top. The top had a couple feathers on it, bit just on the sleeve so they fell down my arm. I looked down at my sword, soon I would be able to keep it with me at all times. I suddenly saw a glimpse of red making me look up. I realized the red I saw just happened to be my bangs. I still don't understand how the red came about with the growing process. I've never had red hair or even dyed my hair red. I moved the bangs out of my face and walked out of the room.

I got down to the ground and saw everyone there. Even Grace was there, to see me become one of the people. Tsa'hik was standing at the bottom. I walked up to her and she took my hand walking me to a different part of the tree I had never gone to. When I got in there, I saw Neytiri standing next to a little hole in the tree. Mo'at left the room then as I walked up to Neytiri. "**Are you ready to become one of us?" **She asked. I nodded my head before she grabbed a little creature. "**Hold out your tongue." **I did as she said and she put the creature just on my tongue. I felt a sudden stinging sensation and then dizziness.

"_Wake my child." I heard above me. I opened my eyes and saw a bright light making me close my eyes again. I waited a minute before opening my eyes again. When I did, my eyes had focused on the being above me. _

"_Who are you?" I asked as I stood up. _

"_Who I am is not important. But I need to warn you. There are dangerous times coming. Many will be killed. Your mate will be injured. You will have a very important role when the times come."_

"_How will I know when they are coming?"_

"_You will know. Just as you will know what you need to do. And keep track of your brother, he also plays a mandatory part in the times." I gave a nod as the light started fading. "Goodbye my child." Was the last thing I remember hearing as the light completely disappeared._

I opened my eyes and saw the tree again. I sat up and saw Neytiri looking at me. "What did you see?" She asked. '_My child.' _Did I see?

I looked up at her. "I think I saw Eywa." Neytiri's eyes widened and then she smiled. She helped me stand up.

"Follow me." She started walking and I followed. She went to another place in the tree that was different. She told me to stop and so I did. She put her hand in a hole in the tree and took out a bowl with white stuff in it. She then walked over to me with the bowl in her hand. She dipped two fingers in the bowl and then started drawing on me.

When she was done, I had lines and swirls all over my body. She stood back and motioned towards a doorway. I walked through it and saw everyone once again. I walked over to Mo'at and Olo'eyktan. Olo'eyktan put his hands on my shoulders. "**You have been reborn as one of the people." **After those words left his mouth, I felt many hands on me. I looked to me left and saw Mo'at. I looked to the right and saw Tsu'tey. When I looked at him, there was something different. When everyone cleared, I saw Grace walk towards me.

She grabbed my hands because of the paint sap still on me. "I am so proud of you." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you Grace. I am happy too. This has always been one of my dreams. So become one of the people." She gave me a nod then I saw her eyes look behind me. I resisted the urge to turn around.

"I will let you go." She said with one more smile before walking away.

"Charley." I heard behind me. I turned and saw Tsu'tey standing behind me. "**Go wash up and then find me. I have one more thing to show you before the celebration." **I gave a nod and walked out of the tree. I walked to one of the rivers so I could wash up. I stood on the edge of the water and looked down at my reflection. I was one of the people now. A smile appeared on my face before I closed my eyes and jumped into the water. I scrubbed the sap off and decided to go under for a little bit. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I dunked under the water and just listened to the sound of the water rushing past me.

Running out of breath, I emerged from the water. I wiped some of the water off my face so I could open my eyes. When I did open my eyes, I saw someone standing on the edge of the river. As I looked closer I realized I knew the person. I swam over to the edge and got up out of it. I stood up and looked at the person. "**Tsu'rish. What are you doing here?"**

"**I came to talk to you." **

"**Okay. What would you like to talk about?" **He stepped towards me and grabbed one of my hands.

"**When you were first let into the tree and sent to train. I knew I would take you as my mate when you finished the passage." **He said. I resisted the urge to drop my mouth. I thought of him just as my friend. I couldn't see myself mated to him.

"**I'm sorry Tsu'rish. But I will not be your mate. You are just my friend." **A fire seemed to go through his eyes before he grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him. My hands were trapped between us and I was really close to him.

"**You will be my mate. Even if I have to force it." **He crashed his lips on mine. I needed to get out of his grip. There was only one thing I could think of to get him to loosen his grip so I could break free. So that's what I did, I kissed him back. Immediately I felt his grip loosen letting me push against him and start running away. I didn't get that far because I felt his arms wrap around my waist pulling me back to him. "**That's not very nice." **He said into my ear before starting to kiss my neck. I slowly put my head down and then snapped it back ramming my head into his nose. He let go off my waist and held his nose. I took the opportunity I had and ran back to the tree.

When I got into the tree, I saw Mo'at talking with Tsu'tey. I ran over to her. She must have heard my footsteps because she turned to look at me. I must have had a scared look on my face because her face became concerned. "**What is it?" **She asked.

I stopped in front of her and caught my breath for a moment before speaking. "**Tsu'rish...tried to mate me….by force." **I said through breath's.

"**Where is he?" **Tsu'tey asked with a venom in his voice. I looked up at him and saw a look of death on his face.

"I think I broke his nose trying to escape. He should be coming in a moment." Not even a minute after I said that, he came running into the tree. He saw me and walked over to me, with blood slowly falling from his nose. My eyes widened as I saw him walk towards me. I felt a hand on my shoulder pulling me back. I stepped back and saw Mo'at stepping in front of me as Tsu'tey walked up to him. I didn't hear what they were saying. But I didn't need to, because Tsu'tey punched Tsu'rish making him fall down. A group of people started gathering, I even saw Tsu'rish's mother in the crowd. She looked scared and confused.

"**You know what the penalty is for forcing a mating process. And add to the fact that it is the newest member to our clan." **Everyone gasped in the crowd. His mother stepped forward.

"**Is this true?" **She asked Tsu'rish. He shook his head. Tsu'tey held out his hand to me and I stepped forward grabbing it. Tsu'rish's mother looked at me and saw the scared look evident on my face. "**Is it true?" **She asked again with an authoritative voice. I gave a nod before she looked back at her son. "**You are a shame to this clan." **Normally this process would be given by one of the leaders. But Tsu'tey and Mo'at stayed back and let the woman do it. She grabbed the knife from her holder and stepped to Tsu'rish. He was shaking his head as she stepped forward. Having this done by a leader was embarrassing, but having it done by your own mother must be devastating. She grabbed his queue and pulled it up, then cutting through it. He was now banished from the clan and would not be seen as a Nav'i by any clan. They would see that he did something worthy of punishment. He quickly stood up and ran out of the tree. Everyone watched him and then looked at me. Some came up and gave me a hug while others just patted my shoulder. They then all went back to what they were doing.

"**Come. I need to show you something." **Tsu'tey said. I turned and followed him. We ended up going to the tree of souls. I connected with the tree and felt and heard all before our time. When I watched Tsu'tey as he connected with the tree as well, I felt a stronger connection to him. But I knew I wouldn't be able to act on it. He was to be mated to Neytiri.

When we got back to the celebration. I danced and let myself become part of the tree. I wasn't going to let what happened earlier affect me now. So I became free from it. I didn't realize that there was one specific set of eyes on me the entire night. Or when I went to my alcove. Those same eyes watched me leave and watched me go into my alcove.

_**Here's the chapter. Let me know what you all think. Thank you everyone who commented on the last chapter. I really appreciate it. That's one of the things that gets me to want to write. Even when I have writers block. **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey everyone. Thanks for all the comments you guys sent me. I really appreciate and love hearing from you guys. 3 all of you!**_

Grace decided we needed to go back to the main campsite. Or the home base. She needed to talk to Selfridge about needing more time. She did have one of her students as a member of the Na'vi clan. But we still needed more time with Jake. I can't believe after only 3 months I was a clan member. Being with the Navi, I can barely remember what my life was like before I came here to Pandora. It's the same thing with Jake. He can't remember his life before coming here either. All our time was spent with the Navi. 4 months into being here I'm doing my job, a warrior. Apparently one of the best, as well as a huntress. Jake, becoming a Navi. Neytiri just barely gave permission for him to go through the Dream Ceremony. (He has already found his Ikran, a blue one.) When he's in the Dream Ceremony, he will find out what his spirit animal is. Mine was a very interesting one. I had two, the first time something had happened, in a while. The last time was with Taruk Makto's sister. My spirit animals consisted of a Thanator, and a Great Leonopteryx. It wasn't the Orange and Yellow one everyone knows. It was purple. Mo'at believes it is the Dark Shadow, the Leonopteryx Taruk Makto's sister rode in the war. Those two were the ones who brought all the clans together to fight the war. They are the reason the clans won the war against the enemy they were fighting against.

Anyway, I wasn't sure what to think yet. But I had more important things to do today. Jake and I were on our way back to the Hallelujah Mountains to our link beds. He had his Dream Ceremony to get to. When we got there, I wasn't sure how it started, but I found Grace stopping Jake from getting into the link bed. "Dammit Jake, you can never be one of them!" She yelled. I turned to look at her as my link bed was calibrating.

"What do you mean we can never be one of them?" I asked really confused.

"Our life out there takes millions of dollars of machinery to sustain. You visit - and you leave. You can't stay for your whole life. You can never truly be with them." She looked from Jake to me. "Any of them." She knew about my crush on Tsu'tey. I knew I would never be able to be with him like that. He was to be mated with Neytiri. With us getting closer this past month seems to be making it harder on me. I come to care for him more and more, but I can't do anything about it.

"You know why I'm here? Because Quaritch sent me."

"What?" Norm and I both said confused.

"That's right. To embed with the Omaticaya. To find out how to screw them out of their home. Be deceit or by force, he didn't care. And if it turned out to be force, then how best to do it."

"What about now Jake?" Grace asked.

"I'm not that guy anymore." Grace nodded. "But if i tell Quaritch the truth, he yank me out - I never see her again. And if I tell her the truth, the clan throws me out. That's if they don't cut my heart out and show it to me."

"They won't understand what you've done. They don't have a word for lie." Norm said.

Not wanting to hear the rest of what was being said, I got into my link and started it up. Not too long after I closed my eyes, I opened them in my own place through the eyes of my Navi. I got out of my room and walked to the main meeting area, where everyone goes. I saw children running around playing, women making clothes and men talking. Jake said these people would have to leave. There is nowhere for them to go.

"Charley." I heard which send chills up my spine. I knew who it was before even turning around. I took a deep breath to collect all my thoughts and emotions and feelings before turning around.

"Tsu'tey. **I see you."**

"**I see you." **Tsu'tey replied as he approached me. "I heard your skxawng brother is going through the final steps of becoming one of us. You do know we will lose brain knowledge?" He asked in a sort of joking manner. I laughed at him which made him smile. Mo'at said I was the only one who was able to get him to open up.

"Yes, he is. But don't be too harsh on him. He is my brother."

"But I like you more than I do him." I wasn't sure how to take that. He hated my brother so I'm not quite sure how much he meant about liking me.

"**I do not believe you." **I turned and walked away from him. I walked into the forest to go for a little run, but I heard steps behind me. I knew who it was, I had memorized the sound. Not caring that I was being followed, I started running. I had a knife with me and my sword, so I would be protected if something attacked me.

I ran for about an hour before stopping by stream to get a drink. I put my sword on the ground next to me. I heard the footsteps stop behind me. I looked behind me and saw Tsu'tey there. I stood up and turned to him.

"**May I help you with something?"** I asked putting a hand on my hip.

He walked towards me and stopped about a foot in front of me. "**Why don't you believe me?"**

"**Really? That's the only thing you got out of that conversation?" **I rolled my eyes at him. "**I didn't mean it. I know you like me more than him. Even if it's just a little bit. He's not that hard to dislike. I think the only thing right now that I like him for, he found a threat on the clan. I don't exactly know what it is, but I know it is a threat." **I didn't want to tell him Jake was the threat. Then I would become a threat to them, and I would be disgraced.

"**I will talk to him tomorrow. He has to focus on the ceremony." **

"**You know, that's the first thing you said nice about him." **I said tilting my head to the side a little. It was not like Tsu'tey to be like this towards anyone really. He seemed different today.

"**I have my reasons."**

"**And what would those be."** Without a hint of what he was talking about, he grabbed my face and pulled me to him locking our lips together. I stood frozen for a few seconds before I kissed back. He was gentle, but there was some harshness to it. In that moment, I envied Neytiri, because she would be kissed like this all the time. All too soon, Tsu'tey pulled away.

"**I wanted a chance to show you how much I liked you, before I become mated."**

"**I..like you too." **I looked up at him. He gave a small smile but it was sad. I reached up to touch his face, but he backed up. He looked at me for about 5 seconds before he turned and ran the other way, back to Hometree. I groaned and looked up at the sky.

I heard a rustling next to me making me grab my knife and getting into a defensive stance. I'm glad I did, because a Thanator jumped over the bush. It hissed at me before standing up and walked towards me. I watched it not moving a muscle, barely even breathing. It stopped in front of me after walking around and moved its antenna looking thing to me. I saw the queue and looked at the Thanator confused. I grabbed my own and carefully hooked with the Thanator's. When it connected, it felt like it did when I got my Ikran. "_Hello Charley."_

"_Who are you? Why didn't you attack me?'_

"_I was told to bond with you. Like my great grandmother did with Serni Makto."_

"_Why?"_

"_There is a great danger coming. You are mine as I am yours. We will meet again." _She unhooked the queue and ran off. Confused, I picked up my sword and ran back to the tree. I wasn't going to miss Jake's final ceremony.

Luckily, I was able to make it, and he was able to pass. The party afterwards made all my previous encounters seem less important. But, I couldn't get my mind off what Tsu'tey did. He had kissed me, you only do that to someone you would mate with to show it. As I danced with my sisters, I would catch glimpses of him, and he was always looking at me. I took a break after a while and saw Neytiri running off with Jake. Probably to show him the Tree of Souls. Tsu'tey did that with me, after the person was taken care of.

When the celebration was over, I didn't see Jake or Neytiri come back. But I did go to sleep late. When I got into my cove and closed my eyes and opened them to a party of our own. Jake had finished. I didn't stay up too long, because I was tired and confused about everything that happened that day. I laid down on my cot and closed my eyes, having dreams of the Thanator and Serni Makto.

_**Hey everyone. Again, thanks for reading this story and commenting. If you guys have any questions, I will answer any question in the next chapter at the end. I am hoping to finish this story before June 19. Because I am moving across the country that day. And I won't have internet. So message me with questions and I will answer. Love you all!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**I'm not going to say much. I'm too excited for you all to read this chapter. Enjoy!**_

I looked over and saw Jake doing his own calibration while Norm played with his wheelchair. I rolled my eyes and chuckled. As the top was shutting on mine, I heard Grace say he had to eat before he could go. I smiled before I closed my eyes and went into my other body. Just as I woke up, someone ran into my cove. I looked up and saw one of the warriors looking at me.

"**One of the trees are being destroyed. We are going to check on it." **One of the trees? I looked at the now empty doorway and then I remembered, Jake and Neytiri went to a tree last night. Jake hasn't gotten into his body yet. I quickly stood up, grabbing my sword and ran down the tree. Tsu'tey was talking with Eytukan when I jumped on my direhorse. He looked up at me for a brief moment before looking back at Eytukan. We didn't wait long before we were riding through the forest.

We came to a stop and saw the Tree of Souls destroyed. Humans were burning branches still up and driving over everything. In that moment, I knew I was no longer going to fight with the humans. They were the one's who ruined my life. They were the one's who destroyed their own home. They are the one's who don't give a shit about who or what they destroy. I looked at Tsu'tey to see how he was reacting to it. I saw the murder in his eyes. He looked at me and then gave a call telling us to go back to the Hometree.

When I arrived, I immediately went looking for Grace or Jake or both. When I didn't find Jake or Grace I went to the main meeting area. Everyone was gathered around the throne. I pushed my way through.

"You do not speak here." He pointed at Grace. I stepped in front of her and he had a look of shock. I saw people moving making me look over. Jake and Neytiri were walking towards us…...holding hands.

"Brother!" Jake called. Tsu'tey looked at them for a brief moment before walking towards him. Walking is the wrong word. He stalked towards him, in a very threatening way. Before anyone could react, he pushed Jake back. Neytiri pushed Tsu'tey back stopping him from going any further.

"Did you mate with this woman?" He asked pointing to Neytiri but looking at Jake.

"Holy Shit." Grace said behind me. Mo'at and I both stepped forward towards them.

"Is this true?" Mo'at asked Neytiri while I looked at Jake.

"We are mated before Eywa. It is done." Tsu'tey had a look of utter betrayal and anguish as he turned and looked at Eytukan and then back at Mo'at.

"Neytiri was promised to me. Everything is changing, being destroyed." He looked at Jake and pointed at him. "Those aliens kill everything they touch. Like poison." My mouth dropped open and I took a step towards him.

"Neytiri, if you choose this path, you will never be Tsahik."

"I have chosen." She said. Those three words seemed to send Tsu'tey over the edge. He let out a yell as he jumped towards Jake. I tried to stop them, but it didn't work so well. I ended up getting pushed back. Grace held onto me as the two started fighting. I looked at Neytiri and I could tell she was thinking the same thing. I threw my head back connecting with Grace's making her hold on me loosen. I then ran out and jumped on Tsu'tey's back then bending backward to throw him away. Neytiri just put her hand on Jake's chest and looked at him. I stood up from taking down Tsu'tey and looked at him. He looked up, and I swear, I saw a ghost of a smile. I heard someone call Grace's name making me look over at her. She had gone unconscious. Jake and I looked at each other knowing what that meant. "Look, they sent me here to…." Before he could say anything else, he also fell. Being taken forcefully out of his link. Tsu'tey walked over to him.

"**See, a demon in a false body." **Neytiri ran over and crouched in front of Jake making sure Tsu'tey wouldn't attack him. They really had mated, and it was a strong mate pull. I looked at Tsu'tey knowing I was going to be next. It would just take them a little because I was on the opposite side of Grace and Jake in the link room.

"Tsu'tey." I said making him look at me. Suddenly, I felt the pull making me go to my other body.

Tsu'tey POV

"Tsu'tey." I heard. I looked behind me and saw Charley looking at me. There was a small ounce of fear in her eyes, but I wasn't sure what she would be afraid of. Then her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell to the ground. I jumped forward to catch her so she wouldn't hit her head. Unfortunately, I didn't make it in time. Her whole body hit the ground, just as hard as the other two. I picked her head up and looked at her. Her features had always been appealing, but I wasn't able to act on anything. I was to be mated to Neytiri, but now that she is with Jake…..I heard footsteps behind me making me look. Mo'at was walking towards me while others were taking care of Grace and JakeSully.

"Come, take her with you." I looked from Mo'at to Charley. She seemed so fragile right now. I carefully put one of my arms under her legs and the other under her back. When I stood up, I felt her head fall against my chest. I walked up the tree as I followed Mo'at. I wasn't sure where she was taking me, but I was going to follow. When we stopped, I saw that Mo'at had gone to my cove. The place that was mine. She made me lay her down on the ground. When I did, she gently pushed me away so she could check her over.

"**You wish to be with her?" S**he asked barely looking up at me. All I did was nod as I kept my eyes on Charley. "**I give you my blessing." **Shocked, I looked up at her. She gave me her blessing to be with Charley. "**I can sense that Charley is going to be very important. I do not know how, but I know she will be. Her spirit animal, is not normal." **She stopped what she was doing and looked at me "**She has two." T**wo? There has only been one of those, Serni Makto. How did Charley have two spirit animals? Not knowing what to do, I just sat there thinking through things. "**You may be with her. She will make a good Tsahik." **She then stood up and left, leaving me to look at Charley and contemplate if I really wanted to be her mate. I had always known that I would be with Neytiri. Now I could be with whoever I wanted to. And I think Charley…..she was the one.

Charley POV

We were currently sitting in the operating room of the main headquarters. Jake and Grace were talking with the two idiots. Actually, talking is not the right word to use for that. They were arguing. Grace currently had the floor, and she was holding her own. "You need to wake up, Parker. The wealth of this world isn't in the ground - it's all around us. The Na'vi know that, and  
they're fighting to defend it. If you want to share this world with them, you need to understand them."

"Oh, I think we understand them just fine, thanks to Jake here." I turned my head and looked at Quaritch. He pushed a button on the screen and Jake's voice showed up.

"They're not going to give up their home -they're not gonna make a deal. For what? Lite beer and shopping channel? There's nothing we have that they want. We're a horror to them. We're the monsters from space. They're never going to leave hometree." Grace sighed and I looked at Jake. He really was a spy for Quaritch.

"Since a deal can't be made - it gets real simple. So thanks. I'm getting all emotional. I might just give you a big wet kiss."

"Parker, we have to talk, just be rational." Grace said stepping forward.

"Well, I'd cherish that, but unfortunately you're out of here on the next shuttle. All of you. I'm shutting down the Avatar Program, effective now." Selfridge said. We all looked at each other with unshed tears in our eyes. We walked out of the room and to the labs.

Not too long after that, Trudy came running in getting our attention. Mainly because she was all decked out in battle gear. "Sec-ops is rolling the gunships. They're gonna hit Hometree!" That got us all up and running to the operating room.

"Parker, don't do this." Grace said getting his attention.

"Give us one hour, and we will get them to leave." I finished. He looked at both of us.

"One hour." Without another word, we all ran to the lab to get connected in with our Navi.

When I woke up, I saw that I was in a cove, but I didn't recognize it. This wasn't mine, or Neytiri's or anyone I knew. I sat up and looked around a little, there wasn't much in here. After I was done looking around, I got up and ran down the tree. Everyone was still gathered around and Tsu'tey was talking with Eytukan. I saw Grace pushing through the crowd and Jake running up with Neytiri. "Eytukan, I have something to say, to everyone."

"Speak Jakesully."

"A great evil is upon us. The Sky People are coming to destroy Hometree. They will be here soon. **You need to leave.**"

"Are you certain of this?' Mo'at asked as she stepped forward. Grace stepped up next to him. I stayed back by the walkway but up enough that I could hear and see what was going on.

"They sent me here to learn your ways. So one day I could bring this message, and you would believe it."

"What are you saying Jake, you knew this would happen?" Neytiri asked turning around and looking at Jake.

"Yes." He looked at her and held her arms. "At first it was just orders. Then everything changed. I fell in love- with the forest, with the Omaticaya People - with you. And by then, how could I tell you?"

"I trusted you. I trusted you!" She yelled pushing him away. I ran over to her. She looked at me for a moment probably trying to decide if I was with him. But the same look of fear and sorrow and hatred that was in her eyes was most likely reflected in mine. She hugged me for a minute. I looked behind her and saw Jake reach for her. She turned around when he touched her shoulder. "You will never be one of the people!" She shouted walking away.

I watched her and eventually found Tsu'tey looking at me. He looked at some of his other warriors. "**Bind them.**" I wasn't sure if they were going to bind me, so I just stood there. But they went around me. Tsu'tey walked over to me and pulled me to him, in a sort of protective way. I looked up at him as he watched my warrior members bind and take away my friends and family. The warriors pulled them up from making them kneel and taking them to the bonding platform. They already had it built, because they weren't the only ones who had "betrayed them" and needed to be made an example. I watched them be tied up by their elbows and arms. I pushed away from Tsu'tey and looked at him. "Why didn't they bind me?" I asked with a venom in my voice.

"You are special." He replied not looking down at me. Him not looking at me made me even more furious at him. I punched his arm hard enough to make him look down at me.

"That is not the right answer I was looking for. Why didn't they bind me." I asked again as my voice raised towards the end of the second sentence.

"You are to be the next Tsahik." He replied before walking away towards the crowd that had gathered around the base of the tree. All the women and children were inside the tree and the warriors were outside. I stood staring at the back of Tsu'tey. I was to be the next Tsahik? Did that mean he was to mate with me since Neytiri is with Jake? Shaking my head, I walked out and stood with a group of warriors.

The next 15 minutes were a blur. Quaritch and his company had started firing on the tree after the Navi's poor attempt at fighting them. I didn't do anything because I knew our arrows weren't going to penetrate the glass. After a couple torpedo's to the tree, everyone started fleeing. I watched everyone run into the forest. I watched Mo'at walk towards Jake and Grace with a knife. After a few seconds, she cut the rope. Seeing that happened seemed to break me from the blur I was in. I ran over to Jake and hugged him before running to help some of the women and children get away from the tree. I felt the missiles hit before I heard them. I looked up at the top of the tree hopping Tsu'tey made it out. He and the other warriors in my group were sent up to attack from above. But as they went up, fire followed them. I may be confused about what Tsu'tey meant about me being Tsahik, but I was still able to be worried. I heard a cracking sound before I saw the tree fall. I grabbed a child and ran with all the strength and speed I had in the direction that wouldn't make me die from the falling tree.

After the tree had fallen, I ran to find Jake and Grace. I found Jake running through the forest calling Neytiri's name. He still cared for her a lot, even though she hated his guts. I stood in the shadow and watched the whole thing. Neytiri's father had been impaled by a tree and he was dead. Neytiri was yelling at Jake and he eventually left. I quickly caught up with him, but he seemed very out of it. I watched him fall making me catch him. He was on my lap while I was sitting on the ground. All too soon, I felt myself be pulled, back to my human body. They strapped my arm and then strapped it to my waist, since they couldn't exactly strap my two arms together, since I only had one. They picked me up and pulled me out. I saw them picking up Jake, but he still seemed to be in the funk he was in a few minutes ago. "You monster!" I heard grace yell as they struggled to cuff her. After we were taken from the link room, we were put into one of the holding cells. We were now prisoners at our own planet. This wasn't theirs, it was ours. Our Navi, our people. We would find a way to get out to save our people. If I was truly to become Tsahik, then they were my people I needed to protect and defend. At any cost.

_**Hey guys. So I have been writing like crazy Lately, so you might get the next chapter by the end of the week. I'll still answer any questions you have, even if they're about future events in the storyline. **_

_**How did you like the Tsu'tey section? Let me know if you want more like it. **_


	13. Chapter 13

"I don't think they ever wanted us to succeed." Grace said. All of our heads were bowed, looking down at the ground. We had failed the Omaticaya, the worse way possible. Their home was destroyed, and there was no going back. The only place they had left would be the Well of Souls.

"I don't think these flea bitten savages deserve steak." I turned my head and saw Trudy walking in with what our food was in.

"They get steak, let me see that." The guard said going to look at the food. When his back was turned, Trudy pulled out a gun and put it on his neck.

"You know what that is, on the floor." When he got close enough to the floor, she hit him on the head knocking him out. "Max!" Trudy yelled putting her gun back where it was. Max came running in and used his card to unlock our door. By now, everyone in the cell was either standing up or ready to get moving. When the door was open, Jake went rolling out grabbing a gun from Trudy who handed it to him.

"You and Norm go get the ship started. But don't turn it on until we get outside." I told her.

"Alright. I'll put a snipe in the back for you when you get there." I nodded at her answer as she ran grabbing Norm on the way. Even though I had one hand, I had taught myself how to use a sniper. I was actually pretty good at it. So I would be able to give us some cover while they got into the plane. I looked at Grace and Jake. "Let's get to our people." I said before running out of the room. Jake got in front of me and he would shoot anyone who would get in our way. We eventually made our way to the door leading to the loading bay.

"Stay here. I need someone on the inside I can trust." Jake said. I quickly looked behind me and saw him talking with Max. I smiled as I went back to getting the masks ready for us. I turned and handed one to Jake who put it on. I went to the latch and waited until they all nodded at me. Once they did, I pulled the latch letting us run out.

"Step out of the vehicle!" I heard before I saw. A trooper was pointing a gun at Trudy and Norm. I walked up to him and whacked my elbow over his head making him fall down. It didn't make him unconscious, just fall. Jake went over and pointed the gun at his head.

"Drop your weapon."

"Do as he says." I heard Grace say as I jumped into the plane getting the sniper set up. The plane had been started, so we were most likely going to get attacked by someone soon. Norm picked up Jake and put him on the plane next to me, then his chair. He jumped in right as there was gunfire.

"Hurry up, I'm taking fire." Trudy said. Norm reached to help Grace as I started shooting at whoever was shooting at us. When I looked through my scope, I was Quaritch shooting at us. I started shooting by his head making him take cover while Grace got on the plane.

When she was finally on, Trudy lifted off the ground and flew out. "Woo, we made it." Norm yelled as we watched the base become smaller and smaller.

"Is everyone alright?" Trudy asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. Norm?" Jake asked making Norm nod his head. "Grace?" He turned to Grace and saw her holding her leg. The last shot Quaritch made most likely shot her there. It was in the upper thigh, and there wasn't too much blood. So it hadn't hit anything bad. It would have been pretty bad if it hit her side or chest. _**(hehehehe) **_"Trudy, trauma kit?!" Jake yelled. Trudy yelled back where it was and Norm stood up to get it.

"This is going to ruin my whole day."

I crawled over to her to see what the damage was. The bullet was still in her leg, since there wasn't a bullet exit on her leg. "We're going to need to wrap it for now. When we get to a more stable place. We're going to have to take the bullet out." I said looking at Jake. He would probably be the better of us two. Norm was most likely going to be helping Trudy.

Sure enough, Norm was in his avatar and Jake, Grace and I were inside the link room. We had gone up to the station we were staying at in the Hallelujah Mountains and taken the link room. We were going to go close to the Well of Souls so they couldn't track us.

"Ouch."

"Stop crying big baby." Jake said. I turned and looked at them as Jake pulled the needle out of her arm. When we got into the link room, we put Grace on one of the link beds and put blankets and pillows all around her. Jake had taken the bullet out, but Grace lost a lot of blood. You could tell because she was more pale than normal. I was currently taking blood out of my system because she and I were the same blood type. I had another pint to go and then we would be able to attach Grace to it so she could get more blood in her system.

"The Vortex is strongest at the Well of Souls right?" Jake asked to Trudy. When she replied yes, he answered. "Good. Take the link over in that direction." He turned off the walkie and looked at Grace. "We are going to get you some help Grace."

"I'm a scientist, I don't believe in happy endings." She replied closing her eyes to rest. Jake rolled over to me as I took the needle out of my arm.

"The people are going to be there right?" He asked a little worried.

"That is the only place they could go right now. They don't have another home they can just up and go to." I stood up and walked over to the fridge grabbing some food and water. I quickly ate it as Trudy set us down. Norm put his avatar near the link room and unlinked. He got up and walked over to Jake and I.

"So what's the plan?"

"We need to get into the Well of Souls and talk to them."

"Tsu'tey is Olo'eyctan now, he's not going to let you anywhere near them." Norm replied rubbing his head.

"Actually he might." I replied. They both look at me with a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked.

"You know how you mated with Neytiri?" I asked. Jake nodded his head and Norm looked at him with surprise. "When she gave up her place as tsahik, there was no one to take that place. Or so everyone thinks. But Tsu'tey wants to mate with me, and I to him. So I would become tsahik." They both had their mouths open wide enough they could catch a scorpion bee. "Close your mouths." I said rolling my eyes.

"Well, that's something I never would have guessed. How long has this been going on?" Norm asked.

"Probably as long as Jake and Neytiri. Tsu'tey told me he wanted to be with me, but he was promised to Neytiri. So he couldn't do anything with me. But when Jake and Neytiri showed up mated and she chose to give up her role…"

Before I could finish, Jake interrupted. "That's why he wasn't too defeated when we were fighting.

"Exactly. So I know he will let me in, but I'm not sure about you."

"I have an idea. You said one of your spirit animals was a Leonopteryx?" Jake asked. I nodded in reply making him smile and Norm frown in worry. "Mine was one to. Want to take a ride?" He asked. A sinister smile appeared on my face as I realized what he was thinking. He wanted to go and connect with one, and there were two in the area. The purple one and the orange/red/yellow one. I nodded before going over to my link bed and booting it up. I walked over to Grace and checked on the blood and if she needed anything. She was asleep, so there wasn't much I could do. Plus Trudy and Norm were there to help take care of her.

"We'll get to the people as soon as we can to get her some help." I told Trudy.

"We'll take care of her until then. But hurry, I don't know how much longer she will last." I gave Trudy a hug before jumping into my link bed and closing the lid.

When I woke up, I saw ash everywhere. There was still a weight on my legs, so Jake wasn't in his body yet. I tried to breathe in, but I just coughed. I must have had ash in my lungs or something. I coughed a couple times and then was joined by another cough. I looked down and saw Jake sitting up. He looked at me with a sad smile. I returned the smile, he knew what he had done and wanted to repent for it. A flapping sound made us look away from each other. Two sets of wings appeared. Both of our Ikran's flew through the smoke landing a few feet from us. I pushed Jake off me and ran over to mine. I threw my arms around her hugging her. She wrapped a wing around me sort of hugging me back.

"Hey buddy, we have to do something. You're not going to like it." I looked behind me and saw Jake petting his. He looked at me and nodded. I let go off Atanvi and climbed onto her back connecting our queues.

"_We are going to go chase the Leonopteryx. Stay quiet when we get to them and stay calm. I will be jumping off your back." _I said to her.

"_What if you get hurt or miss?" _

"_You'll be there to catch me if I do." _I replied confidently. She nodded in our head as we flew up with Jake behind us.

It didn't take us long to find them. They were surprisingly flying with each other, so it would be easy to get them. Jake and I flew just above them. Me over the purple Jake over the other. We both released out queues and stood up. "One." I said.

"Two."

"Three." We said together then jumped. When I landed on the purple one, it started fighting. But I was able to quickly connecting our queues because I had grabbed theirs when I got on its back. A shudder went through me and the Leonopteryx making it stop flying forward and just fly in place.

"_I have been waiting for you." _the Leonopteryx said. I looked down at it.

"_What do you mean you've been waiting for me? You have never seen me." _

"_Eywa. She told me I would be bonded with someone. You are that someone. My name is Natute. Great Female."_

"_It is nice to meet you. We have to get to work." _I looked below us and saw Jake flying up towards us. He got up to us and stopped.

"Let's go." We took off towards the Well of souls, towards our people.

When we saw the tree, we also saw blue all around it. As we got closer, we heard screaming. But it makes sense, there were two Leonopteryx flying towards them. One alone would be terrifying, but there were two. I saw Tsu'tey and Neytiri at the front with Mo'at. Neytiri had stood up and was looking at us. We told our friends to land, and they did that. When they had landed, we stood on them for a minute waiting for them to calm down. Jake and I slid off in perfect unison and unhooked our queues. I pet Natute before walking towards Mo'at and company. Jake followed me, we actually walked up side by side. Everyone parted for us, but touched us saying things about Toruk Makto and Serni Makto. Neytiri walked towards us, but Tsu'tey stayed where he was. He had a look of shock, and adoration. I kept walking when Jake stopped and went up to him.

Tsu'tey reached out for me, probably to make sure I was real. I grabbed his hand and let it slide up my face. He cupped my cheek and looked at me. "I thought I had lost you." He said.

"You never lost me. I was just doing other things." I looked at Natute then back at him.

"I can see." I raised my hand to his and held his hand.

"I will."

"You will what?" asked confused.

"I will be your mate." I replied making him smile. I turned and looked at Mo'at. She touched her forehead saying she saw me, I did the same to her. I saw Jake walking up to us. I turned to him and held out a hand. He grabbed my hand and I stepped towards him turning to look at Tsu'tey.

"**Tsu'tey of the Rongloa, son of Ateyo. We stand before you, ready to serve the People. **You are Olo'eyctan, and you are the best warrior. We can't do this without you." I really hoped Tsu'tey would respond with a good thing.

"Taruk Makto." He stepped towards us. "Serni Makto." He put his hand up to Jake at put it on his chest. "I will fly with you." A huge smile appeared on my face as I left the ground and jumped on Tsu'tey in a hug. He seemed stunned for a minute before he hugged back. It was a short hug because Jake broke us from the hug.

"Our friend is hurt. Grace is hurt." I pulled back and looked at him.

"I was able to share some of my blood to help her stay stronger and conscious."

"Bring her." Mo'at said. Jake started walking off, but I grabbed his shoulder stopping him.

"Let me, I have another surprise up my sleeve." He nodded before I walked away. Instead of climbing onto Natute, I walked through the hole in the wall leading to the outside world. When I was far enough away, I closed my eyes. "_My friend, I need you." _I said in my head hoping that was the right way to go about calling for my Thanator. I heard a rustle to my side, and then a Thanator jumped through the bushes. A smile lit up my face as I walked towards her. I connected our queues and jumped on her back. "_We need to go retrieve someone." _I felt her nod in my head before we took off running. She knew where to go, since I knew where to go. When we reached the link room, Norm walked out.

"Um, Char. Why do you have a Thanator?" He asked. You could clearly see the fear and worry that his friend was riding a Thanator.

"This is Eylan. She is my friend. I have come here to get Grace." He stood there for a minute looking at Eylan. "Norm!" I yelled snapping him to attention. He looked at me and then nodded. A few moments later, he walked out carrying Grace in his arms. She had a mask on and was looking a little more pale than when we left her. Norm put her in my arms when I bent down to grab her. I gave a smile to Norm in thanks and took off. Before I got to the Well of Souls, I stripped her down. I wrapped vines around her, so that she would be able to be attached to the tree and her other body. I had read somewhere that's what was done. It had never been done before, but it was most likely the best way to transfer a being permanently. After I finished wrapping her, I climbed back on Eylan. I didn't connect the queues, but she knew where we needed to go.

When Eylan walked through the hole in the wall, everyone stood at attention. A couple warriors came at it, but when they saw me upon the Thanator they stopped. I slid off Eylan and walked forward a little ways. I looked back at Eylan and nodded. She took off, back into the forest. I continued my walk up to the front. "Hey Grace, look where we are." She had woken up a couple times on the way here. This time, when she opened her eyes, she spoke.

"I need to take some samples." I laughed at her.

"You will be able to come here whenever you wish after this. You won't need to take samples." With that said, I had made it to the top of the area where the tree was. Tsu'tey and Neytiri and Jake were off to the side. Mo'at was by Grace's Navi body preparing it for the ceremony.

"Come, lay her here." I did as she said and made sure Grace was comfortable. "Watch what I do, one day, you may be the one to do this." I nodded and stepped back.

"How will this work?" Jake asked.

"Eywa can choose to save, all that she is in this body. But Jakesully, she is weak." A frown appeared on my face along with Jake's. "But not as weak as she would have been." I looked up and saw her looking at me. With the blood transfer that I did, I most likely had made her stronger. Not too long after that,Mo'at started a chant with everyone followed along. I sat next to Grace holding her hand, praying that she would wake up. For some reason, I felt like I could see her moving bodies. I didn't actually see it, but I felt it. "Mo'at." I said. She quieted everyone and they stopped. She walked over to the human body Grace was in moving her arms like she could sense something. When she didn't find what she was looking for, she moved over to her avatar body. I felt everyone's eyes on me as we waited for some sign that she made it. I grabbed her hand and touched her face.

_**I'm going to end it here. I love you all. **_

_**Just kidding hehehehe**_

Her eyes slowly opened. She took in everything around her and eventually, her eyes landed on me. She no doubtedly saw a smile on my face. "I was with her, for a moment."

"I know, I felt it." I stood up, and held out my hand. Grace hesitantly grabbed my hand. When she did, I helped her stand up. There were sounds of joy all around us. Jake came over and wrapped her in a hug.

"Welcome to your new body." I heard him say. I felt a touch on my arm, very gently. I looked to my right and saw the hand was Mo'ats.

"You felt it, didn't you?" she asked in which I replied with a nod. "You will be a strong tsahik." With that last word, she left. I walked over to Jake and touched his shoulder. He looked from Grace to me. I could see the questions in his eyes. I nodded my head knowing exactly what he was going to ask. He walked over to Tsu'tey and stopped in front of him.

"With your permission, I will speak now. You would honor both of us by translating." I heard him say. I walked up to Jake and took his hand while he and Tsu'tey turned to face the people. Jake would speak the english words, since he isn't amazing at the language, and Tsu'tey would speak the navi language. "The sky people have sent a messge that they can take whatever they want, and no one can stop them. But we will send them a message. Ride out, as fast as the wind can carry you, tell the other clans to some. Tell them Taruk Macto and Serni Makto calls to them. To fly with me, my brothers and sister! And that we will show the sky people that they cannot take whatever they want. That this, this is our land!" He finished. Everyone was either yelling with agreement or joy. Jake raised his hand and yelled. He then took Neytiri's hand and ran to his Leonpotryx. I watched him climb on, but I didn't follow. Many other Omaticaya followed him and got on their own Ikran. Children and mothers stayed, as well as Tsu'tey, Mo'at and Grace. There was a silent question in Jake's eyes, if I was going. I shook my own head, telling him no. He nodded and flew off, headed to one of the other clans. I was going to stay behind, I had things to do here. Mo'at looked at me and then went to some of the other women there. I stepped down to Grace as she took in her new body, technically old body.

"How does it feel? To know you won't be returning to that body?" I pointed to the human body as Tsu'tey picked it up. We were going to bury her human body, because she had died. She died as a human and was reborn as a Navi.

"It's weird. I'll admit, wasn't expecting it." She looked up at me. "Is it true, what Mo'at said. About you being tsahik?"

"Yes, I am to be mated to Tsu'tey. Hopefully before this war starts." I turned my head and saw him talking to Mo'at. I saw a smile on his face, even when he looked at me.

"Good luck." Grace said hitting my shoulder as Tsu'tey started walking towards us. I stood up from the crowch I had been in.

"I wish to speak with you." He didn't grab my hand or anything. He just kept walking. I rolled my eyes and followed him. We went through the hole in the wall and into the forest. We eventually stopped at a soft area. I say soft area, because the ground was soft. And it was covered by leaves and trees all around. "Do you truly wish to mate with me?' I turned and saw Tsu'tey with a worried look on his face.

"Truly." I stepped towards him and placed my hand on his chest. "I have wanted you when you first told me I was unique and not like my idiot brother." I looked up into his eyes. A small smile lit up his face and wound it's way up into his eyes. He slowly leaned down and connected our lips. I answered back by kissing him. Slowly the kiss got more heated, really heated. My hand had wound their way up his chest and wrapped around his neck pulling him closer. His arms were on my hip, slowly massaging circles on my skin. We slowly kneeled down on the soft ground. More like he kneeled down so he could sit down, while I sat on his lap with my legs wrapped around him. He pulled me closer to him, and I willingly let him pull me to him. After a few minute, or so I think it was, he pulled back and put his forehead against mine. I opened my eyes and saw his closed. I pulled back a little so I could look at him more. He opened his eyes and looked at me. I grabbed my queue and pulled it to the front. He did the same, and we slowly connected them together.

When our queues connected, it was hypnotizing. I felt him everywhere in me. I knew he felt the same, because he looked at me a little shocked. But then it went to loving and he kissed me again. "We will finish later." He whispered in my ear. A shiver went down my back from the sensitive and images he was thinking. We were still connected with our queues, so I could hear and see what he was thinking. I nodded my head as we disconnected our queues. He stood up with me still wrapped around his waist. But I unwrapped my legs and stood up. He grabbed my hand we walked back to the tree. When Mo'at saw us, she gave a knowing smile and went back to what she had been doing. A blush heated up my cheeks and I looked down. I looked down at our connected hands. We were mated, mostly. We would have to finish it when we got done with this war. If we both made it through. I still remembered what Eywa told me in my dream. "_Your mate will be injured greatly." _Something was going to happen to Tsu'tey in the war. I hope he wouldn't be taken from me. I just barely got him.

_**I am officially stopping it here. I was going to do more with the mating, but I'll put that in another chapter. Most likely the epilogue. Not sure yet. **_

_**Anyways, thank you all for the messages you sent me.**_

_**Fredih: His queue was cut off because he was going to force the mating process and take advantage of her. That is why it was taken. **_

_**Damaged Chaotic Crow: It was the avatar hair that wasn't died. **_

_**Paola: I am posting now**_


End file.
